Currently, the typical maximum output power that can be derived from a conventional Class D digital amplifier is about 100 Watts to 200 Watts into a 4 Ohms load. There is a limitation on this maximum output power due to the semiconductors used in the amplifiers. It is desirable to keep the size of the integrated circuits used to make the amplifiers small to facilitate compact product design, but at the same time, there is also demand for higher output power, which is especially desirable for Class D digital amplifiers due to their high efficiency.